Recuerdos
by AsukaMiyamoto
Summary: Jade tuvo un accidente y ha perdido por completo la memoria, ¿Podra Beck conquistarla de nuevo? o ¿Tori intentará hacer ver a Jade e chica linda que realmente es y podra confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica gótica? ¿Qué decisión tomará Jade?lean, review
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Jade POV

Era un día como cualquier otro, la misma rutina: levantarme temprano, tomar un baño, bajar a desayunar y tomar mi café, solo había una pequeña diferencia, esta vez yo tengo que conducir hacia la escuela, Beck y yo ya no tenemos ningún contacto desde que terminamos, sinceramente no me importa… ¿A quién engaño?, todavía siento algo por Beck, después de todo fue mi novio por casi tres años, no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar los momentos lindos con él, pero, es mejor estar separados, las cosas entre nosotros ya no estaban funcionando, pero no por mi culpa, todo era culpa suya, por acercarse tanto a Vega. Mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Jade

- Dime

- Vete con cuidado, está comenzando a llover, no conduzcas rápido, como es tu costumbre

- ¿Te preocupa tener que pagar los daños del auto?

- Me preocupa muy poco tu BMW Jade, no quiero que nada te pase- Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, yo podré ser la chica gótica, cruel y malvada, pero con mi madre es diferente, no me gusta verla llorar.

- Tranquila, tendré cuidado- Dicho eso, me despedí de ella y me subí al auto.

Mi madre tenía razón, estaba comenzando a llover, yo iba despacio como se lo prometí a mi mamá, pero al ver mi reloj me di cuenta que se estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a HA, aceleré el auto, comenzó a llover más fuerte, no le di mucha importancia, ya estaba cerca de la escuela, pero en ese momento perdí el control del auto, intenté retomarlo pero me era imposible, terminé chocando con una camioneta y después ya no supe nada.

Cat POV

Llegué a Hollywood Arts a tiempo, pensé que no iba a lograrlo por culpa de la lluvia, bajé de mi auto y me fui corriendo al interior de la escuela y me metí al salón de actuación, todos estaban ahí, menos Jade.

- ¿Tori?

- Hola Cat

- ¿Jade no ha llegado?

- No, ¿Por?

- Es que se me hace raro que no esté aquí, ella siempre llega temprano

- Tranquila rojita, Jade llegará- Dijo Andre

- Así es, no pasa nada pequeña- dijo Robbie y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios

- Ahora que Cat lo menciona, sí es raro que Jade no haya llegado- Dijo Beck

- Sí, tienes razón, ¿Estará enferma?- Preguntó Tori

- Jade nunca se enferma- Contesté

- ¿En serio? No suda y no se enferma, ¿Realmente es humana?- Dijo Rex

- Robbie, cálmalo, no me gusta que hable así de mi mejor amiga

- Rex, ya para

- Como sea, tal vez ella llegue después- Me dijo Tori, pero yo sé que ella también estaba preocupada, yo sabía que ella tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia Jade.

Estábamos por comenzar nuestra clase de actuación cuando llegó Lane muy agitado

- Chicos

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Andre

- Jade tuvo un accidente, está en el L.A. Hospital

- No!- Grité

- Tranquila Cat, vamos a ver que pasó- Me dijo Beck, todos salimos de la escuela rumbo al hospital, llegamos rápido y pude ver a Helena llorando

- Helena ¿Cómo está Jade?

- Aun no despierta, Cat, Jade se veía muy mal, su auto quedó completamente destrozado, dicen que es un milagro que saliera con vida- Continuó llorando al igual que yo.

- Tranquila Sra. West, Jade estará bien

- Gracias Tori- En ese momento llegó el doctor para decirnos que Jade había despertado y que podíamos pasar a verla, y eso hicimos, la primera en hablar fu su madre.

- Jade, hija, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, gracias, pero ¿Quién diablos son todos ustedes? Y ¿Por qué me dice Jade señora?- No podía creerlo, Jade no nos conocía, y es probable que no recuerde absolutamente nada sobre su vida, me duele ver a Jade en ese estado, ahora es más vulnerable y no quiero que salga lastimada.

_**hola otra vez, he regresado con una nueva historia, espero que les guste, es un poco corto pero es solo un prologo de este nuevo fic, les prometo que el siguiente será más largo =) dejen sus reviews y nos leemos pronto =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Beck POV

No podía ser posible esto, Jade no reconocía a ninguno de nosotros. El doctor entró y comenzó a revisarla, después de un tiempo nos dijo lo que nosotros ya temíamos, Jade tenía amnesia y era probable que no recuperara la memoria pronto, o talvez nunca.

Jade se veía muy confundida, así que optamos por decirle quien era y presentarnos con ella.

- Tu nombre completo es Jadelyn August West, tienes 17 años, naciste el 26 de Julio en New Jersey, asistes a la escuela Hollywood Arts aquí en Los Angeles, eres una gran cantante, actriz, y escritora, yo soy tu madre: Helena West.

- Así que me llamo Jadelyn, mucho gusto Hel.. Mamá- Ahora tocaba el turno de Andre

- Hola Jade, mi nombre es Andre Harris, mucho gusto

- Mucho gusto, eres simpático, me agradas- Eso nos sorprendió a todos.

- Wow, gracias- Jade sonrió

- Yo soy Robbie Shapiro

- Tu eres raro

- Ja, dijo que eres raro

- Cállate Rex!

- Llévate esa cosa contigo, ahora- dijo molesta

- Sí, claro, salgamos Rex

- Pierdes la memoria, pero sigues siendo una bruja

- Rex! Discúlpalo Jade

- Sí, como sea

- Mi nombre es Beck Oliver, mucho gusto

- Hola Beck- Ella me sonrió, tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad para poder conquistarla otra vez.

- ¿Sabes algo?

- ¿Qué cosa Oliver?

- Eres muy hermosa- Jade sonrió de nuevo, pero pude notar miradas duras por parte de Cat y Tori

- Gracias Beck, y tu eres muy atractivo también- Sonreí, Andre salió de la habitación, así que solo nos quedamos Tori, Cat, y yo.

- Mi nombre es Tori Vega

- Hola Tori, mucho gusto, wow, ¿Esos cachetes son reales?

- Sí

- Vaya, son muy lindos, eres guapa Tori, y se ve que eres agradable, espero que seamos amigas- Eso fue extraño y sorprendente, pude ver la cara de confusión de Tori.

- Gracias

- Yo me llamo Cat Valentine, y espero ser tu amiga también

- Yo lo dudo, por alguna razón, TU, no me agradas, así que no creo que seamos amigas- Si lo que le dijo a Tori fue sorprendente, lo que le dijo a Cat nos dejó en shock, ¿Cómo era posible que dijera eso sobre su mejor amiga? Cat salió de la habitación de Jade llorando, Tori y yo no sabíamos que hacer, optamos por dejar sola a Jade y salir a buscar a Cat, en este momento ella debe estar destrozada.

Cat POV

No podía creerlo, Jade, mi mejor amiga ahora me odia y me detesta, no le agrado, ¿Por qué?

Yo sé que perdió la memoria, pero eso no justifica el que me odie tanto, me siento muy triste.

- Amor, ¿Qué tienes?

- Robbie

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Por Jade

- Cat, tranquila, Jade estará bien

- Ella me odia

- ¿Qué? Claro que no, ella es tu mejor amiga, no te odia

- Claro que sí, me lo acaba de decir

- Cariño, Jade tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que eres una niña dulce y tierna, y te querrá a su lado otra vez, solo dale tiempo

- Yo, no se si seré capaz de soportar sus desplantes sin quebrarme Robbie

- Lo harás, además, yo estaré siempre contigo- Me besó, en ese momento aparecieron Beck y Tori

- Cat, lamento mucho lo ocurrido con Jade

- Tranquila Tori, no es tu culpa, pero, no entiendo.

- Sinceramente Cat, nosotros tampoco lo hacemos- Dijo Beck

- Solo el tiempo nos dirá que pasa- Dijo Robbie

- Sí, es cierto, bueno, me voy, nos vemos mañana

- Bye Tori- dijo Robbie

- Adiós Tori- contesté

- Te llevo- dijo Beck

- Gracias- Y en ese momento desaparecieron por la puerta.

Tori POV

Estaba muy confundida por la actitud de Jade, ¿Realmente ahora le agrado? Eso me ponía muy feliz, pero, me siento fatal por Cat, no puedo creer que Jade la odie, eran muy buenas amigas, Jade siempre la protegía, eran como hermanas, y de la noche a la mañana pasa esto, tengo que hacer algo para que ellas vuelvan a ser amigas.

- Tori…- Beck me sacó de mis pensamientos

- que sucede Beck?

- En que piensas?

- En Jade y en Cat, es que, simplemente no puedo creer lo que sucedió

- Sí, lo sé, eso fue bastante raro y doloroso para Cat, no me gusta verla en ese estado

- A mi tampoco Beck, sin embargo, tu t ves muy feliz- eso se lo dije de forma cortante

- Tal vez, un poco, tengo la oportunidad de volver a conquistar a Jade, y mi primer movimiento ha dado resultado

- Sí, claro, eso me parece muy bien- Le dije muy molesta

- ¿Qué sucede Tori?

- Tu, estas saliendo con Trina

- ¿Y eso que?

- ¿Cómo que y eso que?

- Tori, escucha, yo amo a Jade

- Y no piensas terminar primero con mi hermana?

- No, lo sé

- No lo sabes?

- Es que, de cierta forma también siento algo por Trina

- Escúchame Patán…

- Tori…

- Déjame hablar- grité- Si tu lastimas a mi hermana o a Jade, te las vas ver conmigo Oliver

- Jade no tiene por que enterarse que ando con Trina

- No te haz puesto a pensar en que pasará cuando recupere la memoria, idiota?

- Yo no soy ningún idiota, y además, entiendo muy bien el que te enojes por Trina, pero ¿Por qué te preocupas por Jade? Ella siempre fue muy mala contigo, ¿No deberías estar feliz? O es que tienes la esperanza de que esa amistad que te ofreció realmente dure mucho

- Yo siempre le he tenido cariño a Jade, y lo que me ofreció no ha cambiado las cosas

- Yo digo que sí, ¿Qué escondes Tori?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Yo se lo que sientes por Jade, pero no te voy a dejar el camino libre tan fácilmente, Jade y yo regresaremos pase lo que pase, escucha Tori, yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga, pero en esta ocasión, yo creo que somos rivales.

- Eres increíble Beck, yo no siento nada por Jade, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, si tu las lastimas, te vas a arrepentir Beck Oliver- Me bajé del auto y entré a la casa, me di un baño y me acosté.

No puedo creer todo lo que le dije a Beck, y tampoco puedo creer que el piense que yo quiero algo con Jade, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Solo espero que todo esto no se salga de control por el bien de Jade y por el bien de Trina, yo se que mi hermana es vengativa y si ella se da cuenta de lo que planea Beck, temo que pueda hacerle algo grave a Jade, debo estar al pendiente de ella, pero no puedo decirle nada aun, ella apenas nos conoce y puede tomar las cosas mal, ahora que me quiere como amiga puedo estar mas cerca para protegerla y conquistarla y yo se que Cat puede ayudarme, pero antes, debo hacer que Jade y ella se lleven mejor, no me gusta ver a la pequeña pelirroja sufriendo.

**he aki el nuevo cap espero les haya gustado, este es mas largo que el anterior, intenté meter un poco de cabbie, espero les haya agradado eso, tambien cambie un poco l personalidad de Beck y la de Tori, asi ke diganme ke piensan sobre esto, ¿creen que Beck logre conkistar a Jade? o le damos una oportunidad a Tori? lograra Cat ser amiga de Jade otra vez? en el prox cap lo descubriran =) ahora debo agradecer a:**

**_MrRex: sabes que tus historias me encantan y me alegro que apoyes esta nueva historia_**

**_Hime- chan196: gracias por seguir mi historia, ke ueno que te gustó =)_**

**_mas alla de la realidad: me dejaste super intrigada con tu ultimo cap de el papel de sus vidas, (karma, cierto?) sabes que yo tambien soy tu fan numero 1 t espero que subas pronto tus capas de ambas historias, dime , t gustó este cap? no te hizo sufrir? jejeje te kiero amiga_**

**_lindsaywest: amiga, no tengo palabras para describir nuestra amistad, me encanta tu historia y me fascina hablar contigo Vega, eres genial, bien, espero que este cap t haya gustado, meti mas a tu adorado Robbie y tendra mas participación, no te preocupes, por favor dime ke piensas sobre este cap, t kiero amiga jejejeje, a ti te odio Vega jajajaja, ok.. no jajaja amiga en serio te kiero mucho._**

**_bien, nos leemos pronto =)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Jade POV

Hoy es el día en que puedo salir del hospital, por alguna razón me siento un poco nerviosa, no se si realmente puedo confiar en la gente, se quienes son porque se presentaron conmigo, pero, realmente no sé si debo confiar en cada uno de ellos.

- Jade, ¿Estás lista?

- Sí señora

- No me digas señora, soy tu madre

- Lo siento, es solo…

- Está bien, con el tiempo te irás acostumbrando, ven, sube al auto- El camino hacia la casa fue en completo silencio, no tardamos en llegar

- Listo, Jade, bienvenida a casa

- Gracias- Me sorprendí mucho al ver la estructura, era muy grande, debía tener mucho dinero, por el tamaño de la casa y por los autos que estaban ahí

- ¿Todos los autos son de usted?… digo ¿Son tuyos… mamá?

- Bueno, el Mercedes en el cual veníamos y el Audi sí, el Mustang es tuyo

- Vaya, y ¿El otro auto?

- ¿Cuál, cielo?

- El auto que choqué

- Era un BMW

- Debemos tener mucho dinero ¿verdad?

- Sí cariño, pero eso nunca nos ha importado- Es cierto, me entero que tengo mucho dinero y sinceramente no me importó, entramos a la casa y lo primero que pude ver fue una foto enorme, enseguida reconocí a mi madre y a mí misma, pero había dos personas más

- ¿Mamá?

- Dime, Jade

- ¿Quién es ese hombre y ese chico de la foto?

- El es Robert West, tu padre y el chico es Edward West, tu hermano menor

- ¿Y dónde están?- El semblante de mi madre se entristeció- ¿Sucede algo?

- No, mira, Jade, tu padre y hermano murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace dos años, tu ibas con ellos, pero solo recibiste golpes y una herida en la espalda, por eso tienes una cicatriz- Al escuchar la historia no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

- Tranquila Jadey, ¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación y te recuestas un rato?

- Tal vez me duerma, supongo que mañana tengo clases

- Sí, mañana debes ir a HA ¿Cómo te irás?

- Ese chico, Beck Oliver, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que él pasa por mí

- Ya veo- Su mirada se endureció

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No, nada, ve a dormir- Le hice caso, subí a dormirme, mañana será un poco difícil para mí.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, me arreglé y bajé a desayunar con mi madre

- Buenos días Jadey

- Buenos días mamá

- Ya ves, ya te estás acostumbrando, no te será difícil estar en la escuela

- Eso espero- En ese momento sonó el timbre

- ¿Quién podrá ser?

- Es Beck, nos vemos al rato

- Claro, váyanse con cuidado

- Sí, está bien, adiós- Salí de la casa para reunirme con él y subirme a su auto.

- Hola Jade

- Hola Beck- Arrancó el auto y fuimos rumbo a la escuela

- ¿Sabes? Me alegra mucho el que no te haya sucedido nada grave en aquel accidente

- ¿En serio? ¿y Por qué?

- Porque no hubiera soportado el haber perdido a alguien tan hermosa y especial- Yo no puede evitar sonreír ante el comentario

- Cállate y conduce- Le dije

- Como ordenes- En cuestión de minutos llegamos a la escuela, los nervios aumentaron, solo espero no confundir clases y profesores, espero que esto no cambie mi status, si es que mantenía alguno.

Tori POV

Estoy segura que este no será mi día, y puedo darme cuenta de ello ahora, ya que Trina no ha dejado de fastidiar desde que nos subimos al auto

- ¿Qué demonios le sucede Tori?

- ¿A quién?- Pregunté molesta

- A Beck, se suponía que debía pasar por mí, y ahora, estoy conduciendo hacia la escuela contigo

- Si no querías traerme no lo hubieras hecho, pude haber llamado a Cat para que me llevara

- O, podrías sacar tu licencia como cualquier adolescente normal

- Ya tuvimos esa conversación, así que basta

- Bien, como sea, ¿Tu no sabes nada?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre porqué Beck no pasó por mí

- No, no sé nada- Seguramente pasó por Jade, no puedo creerlo

- Espero que no me esté engañando, porque si es así, la chica con la que ande sufrirá las consecuencias- Ahora siento un poco de miedo por Jade.

Llegamos a HA, entramos y fuimos a dejar nuestras cosas, en ese momento pude ver a Beck entrando con Jade, en cuanto él vio a Trina se fue corriendo hacia otro lado; Ja, aparte de patán cobarde, ahora siento mucho odio hacia él. Jade caminó hacia mí, pero, Trina llegó rápido y la empujó

- Fíjate por donde vas idiota!

- Fíjate tu West

- ¿Me estás gritando?

- Tal vez ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

- Mmm. No sé, tal vez te rompa la cara

- Quiero ver que lo intentes

- Bien- Rayos, si no hago algo se van a agarrar a golpes, me acerqué poco a poco hacia ellas

- Jade- ella se calmó enseguida- Trina, mejor ve a tus clases

- Claro, esto no se queda así West

- Cuando quieras

- Jade, ya basta

- Lo siento, pero esa chica me cae mal por alguna razón, ¿La conoces?

- Sí, es Trina Vega

- ¿Vega? ¿Es algo tuyo?

- Sí, es mi hermana

- Pues que mala suerte tienes Tori

- Sí, lo sé, vamos a clase

- De acuerdo- Terminando el primer periodo fuimos a almorzar, Beck seguía desaparecido y Trina tampoco estaba, supongo que estarán juntos.

En ese momento se acercaron Cat y Robbie.

- Hola chicos- dijo Robbie

- Hola Robbie, Cat

- Hola Tori, Jade- Ella no contestó el saludo

- Sigo sin caerte bien ¿cierto?

- Sí, así es, así que te pido que te largues

- No, Jadey, OR…

- No me digas así, tu no tienes ningún derecho a decirme de esa forma, te odio, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- En ese momento el rostro de Jade giró 180 grados, Cat le acababa de soltar una cachetada

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Cat no dijo nada y se fue llorando

- Cat! ¿Qué sucede contigo Jade?- dijo Robbie molesto

- No tengo porque contestarte

- Cielos Jade, Cat es tu mejor amiga, tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero, ella y tu se conocen desde niñas, Cat estuvo a tu lado cuando tu padre y hermano murieron, ¿No puedes ser amable con ella?- Jamás había visto a Robbie de esa forma- Si me lo preguntan, te merecías esa cachetada.- después se fue.

La cara de Jade era de sorpresa, confusión y coraje

- Jade?

- Estoy bien

- ¿Segura?

- Ya basta Vega, no más preguntas- Se que lo que le dijo Robbie realmente le afectó, espero que eso haga que abra los ojos y no pierda esa bonita amistad con Cat.

**he aki el cap 3, espero les haya gustado, ke tal las personalidades de todos? ke tal la pelea entre Jade y Trina? si asi fue esta pelea imaginen cuando Trina se entere que Beck quiere con Jade otra vez... bueno ahora vienen los agradecimientos:**

**_MrRex: gracias por seguir esta historia, que bueno que te gusta, espero actualizacion de tu nuevo fic, me encanta_**

**_PattyGillies: gracias amiga por tu comentario, hay ke intentar hacer otra historia juntas, esa nos kedo muy bien._**

**_Hima-chan196: gracias por seguir la historia, espero ke este cap te haya gustado tambien_**

**_mas alla de la realidad: ke puedo decir amiga, tus historias me encantan, este cap no te hara sufrir, bueno eso espero, t kiero amiga y espero actualizaciones _**

**_lindsaywest: amiga, ... vaya no se ke mas decirte, eres una gran amiga, en serio no tengo palabras para esto... espero ke te haya gustado la actitud de Robbie en este cap, en el prox habrá Robbie POV sera un Pov ROMANTICON AMIGA EXCUSIVO SOLO POR TI JEJEJEJE, te super kiero amiga, y espero actualizacion pronto =) Vega, tu ya sabes lo ke pienso de ti... ATTE: Jade West jajajajaja, te kiero amiga_**

**_nos leemos pronto =)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Jade POV

¿Qué demonios les sucede a esos dos? ¿Cómo se atreven a hablarme así? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo se atreve Cat a golpearme de esa forma? Si esa chica quiere una amistad conmigo, empezó de la forma equivocada, rayos, ese golpe aun me duele.

Seguí caminando, me dirigía hacia la salida de la escuela cuando una voz hizo que me detuviera

- Jade

- ¿Qué sucede Tori?

- Lamento mucho lo ocurrido

- ¿Por qué? Escucha, no es tu culpa, tu no hiciste nada

- Jade

- Dime

- Tal vez te enojes conmigo cuando te diga esto …

- Si es sobre lo que dijo Cat, olvídalo Tori, no me interesa

- Pero debería

- Escucha, yo no quiero enojarme contigo, así que olvidemos el tema

- Pero…

- Basta!, nos vemos mañana Tori- Salí, agarré un taxi y me fui a mi casa. Estaba de muy mal humor por todo lo ocurrido, solo quería llegar, darme un baño y dormir, al llegar, mi madre me recibió

- ¿Cómo te fue Jadey?

- Bien- dije cortante

- Jade

- ¿qué?

- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

- Nada

- Jade

- Cat me dio una bofetada

- ¿Cat?

- Sí, no sé que le sucede

- Es que, no puede ser, Cat ha sido tu mejor amiga desde hace años, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste Jade?

- Yo no hice nada, con permiso, me voy a mi cuarto

- ¿No vas a cenar?

- No tengo hambre- Todo mundo me reclama sobre mi actitud hacia Cat, ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? ¿Por qué no entienden que yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada?

Me acosté y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Tori POV

Insisto en que lo sucedido entre Cat, Robbie y Jade, servirá para que ella se de cuenta que la pequeña pelirroja realmente es una persona de confianza. Se que Jade no quier enojarse conmigo, y sinceramente yo tampoco quiero que ella se enoje, pero debo seguir diciéndole cosas sobre Cat, he intentar advertirle sobre el doble juego de Beck, pero sobre esto último no estoy muy segura,

No quiero verla sufrir y yo se que si le digo lo de Beck ella no lo soportará, se ve tan feliz con él y eso me duele demasiado, yo no sé si seré capaz de estar tan cerca de Jade sin decirle lo que siento por ella.

Estos sentimiento hacia ella surgieron aquel día que llegó llorando a mi casa por haber terminado por primera ocasión con el patán ese, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo hermosa y bella que es, y fue esa vulnerabilidad que mostró la que hizo que cayera rendida a sus pies, desde ese momento yo, Tori Vega, puedo decir que me enamoré de la chica gótica con ojos como el mar y piel cual porcelana, desde ese día no puedo dejar de pensar en Jade West.

Me ha costado mucho trabajo intentar esconder mis sentimientos hacia ella delante de mis amigos, la única que sospecha algo es Cat y claro ahora Beck también sospecha, no, él lo sabe y estoy segura que si yo intento hacer algo para separarlos, Beck le dirá a Jade sobre esto y eso sería fatal, siento que podría llegar a odiarme por eso, se que ella no reaccionará bien. Sin embargo, aun sigo pensando en como YO se lo puedo decir sin que me odie o lastime, pero ahora no es el momento.

No me di cuenta en que momento llegué a mi casa, Trina ya estaba ahí, estaba molesta

- ¿Qué sucede Trina?

- Mira lo que publicó Beck en TheSlap

- ¿Qué publicó?

- Dijo que hoy fue un día muy especial para él porque tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con Jade he irla a recoger a su casa, dijo que era una buena oportunidad para intentar conquistarla de nuevo, ¿Puedes creerlo?- No, sinceramente no podía creer que Beck fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para publicar esa clase de cosas en TheSlap, sabiendo que Trina siempre está en línea, ahora, si Trina le contesta a su publicación, Jade se dará cuenta de las cosas y eso no puedo permitirlo, solo espero que tampoco recuerde su contraseña o las cosas se pondrán feas

- Tori

- Sí Trina, no puedo creer lo que puso

- Jade West pagará por esto

- Espera

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Jade no tiene la culpa de todo esto

- Segura? Yo creo que esa mujer es una resbalosa, ella sabe perfectamente que Beck y yo somos una pareja ahora, ella tuvo su oportunidad y no la supo aprovechar

- Trina…. Jade tuvo un accidente hace unos días

- Y?

- Ella perdió la memoria, no sabe nada de sobre su ruptura con Beck ni nada sobre tu relación con él

- Eso no me importa, Jade es un obstáculo en mi camino con Beck, así que sufrirá las consecuencias

- Trina, no le hagas nada a Jade

- ¿Por qué te importa? Ella siempre fue una perra contigo y con todo el mundo

- No le digas así!- Le grité

- ¿Qué sucede Tori? ¿Por qué la defiendes?

- Por que…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la amo Trina, desde hace mucho tiempo

- …. Pues si realmente la amas, aléjala de Beck, pero te advierto, si mañana la veo cerca de él, Jade será historia, así que cuídala- Dicho eso subió a su habitación, Dios, que puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo alejarla de Beck sin que se entere y sin lastimarla? Trina me hace las cosas más difíciles, no se que hacer, Cat es la única que sabe como puede reaccionar Jade ante cualquier escenario, Cat es la única que realmente puede ayudarme.

Robbie POV

No me gusta ver a mi novia sufrir de esa forma, no se que sucede con Jade, yo la quiero, pero si vuelve a hacer llorar a Cat de esa forma, él que la golpeará seré yo, y no me va importar en lo absoluto si es mujer.

Llevaba horas buscando a Cat, hasta que por fin la encontré, como no se me pudo haber ocurrido buscar primero en el armario del conserje?

- Cat

- ¿Qué sucede Robbie?

- Cariño, estás bien?

- No lo sé, el comportamiento de Jade me tiene confundida

- Lo sé, yo tampoco entiendo lo que le sucede, Cat, Jade es una estúpida por tratarte de esa forma

- No le digas así por favor, ella sigue siendo muy especial para mí

- Tienes un gran corazón Cat, por eso te amo

- Y yo a ti

- Cat, para distraerte ¿Por qué no vamos a ver una película?

- ¿En tu casa?

- Si quieres que sea en mi casa, vamos para allá

- Yey- Subimos a mi auto y llegamos a mi casa, le abrí la puerta y entramos

- ¿Qué película quieres ver?

- Amm… no sé, La sirenita

- ¿En serio? Bien, entonces esa veremos- Nos pusimos a ver esa película, me encanta lo tierna he infantil que puede llegar a ser Cat, la amo. La peli terminó y comenzamos a besarnos, primero eran besos tiernos y cariñosos, después se volvieron besos cargados de pasión, comencé a desabotonar su blusa, pero en ese momento…

- ¿Diga?- Vaya momento para que su celular sonara… bueno, ya será en otra ocasión.

Cat POV

No me gustó mucho que mi teléfono sanara en un momento tan hermoso, pero cuando vi quien era no puede evitar contestar.

- ¿Diga?

- Cat

- ¿Tori? ¿Sucede algo?

- Sí, Cat, tenemos problemas

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? ¿Pasó algo con Jade?

- No, pero podría pasar

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ya leíste el estatus de Beck en TheSlap?

- No, pero ahora lo leeré- Busqué mi lap y comencé a buscar en la página de la escuela el perfil de Beck, cuando lo encontré no podía creer lo que lo que estaba leyendo.

- ¿En qué demonios está pensando esa hombre?

- No lo sé Cat

- Juro que si lastima a Jade, me va a conocer en serio

- Cat

- Dime

- Trina lo leyó

- Oh por Dios, ¿Y qué dijo?

- Que Jade sufrirá, que la cuide o si no ella será historia, Cat, yo se de lo que es capaz de hacer Trina, tengo miedo, no se como alejar a Jade de Beck

- Yo tengo una idea, pero es un poco risgosa

- ¿Riesgosa?

- Tori, tienes que hablar sobre tus sentimientos con Jade

- ¿Estás loca? Me odiará

- Te dije que era riesgosa

- Cat, no puedo, yo..

- Tori, hay que proteger a Jade, ninguna de las dos quiere que ella salga lastimada, yo me encargo de que ella no se enoje contigo y si lo hace yo haré lo que pueda para…

- Cat, el que yo le diga a Jade que la amo, no va a ayudar mucho, yo no crea que ella sienta lo mismo por mí

- Tu tranquila, pronto lo descubriremos

- Cat…

- Tori, confía en mí

- Tu vas a ayudarme a pesar de que ella te odia ahora?

- Tendré que aguantar sus desplantes

- Cat, eres un ángel, gracias, adiós

- Adiós

- ¿Quién era bebé?

- Tori

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Robbie, tenemos una misión

- ¿Misión? ¿Qué pasa?

- Beck es un patán

- Eso ya lo sé

- Trina ya se enteró

- Diablos

- Jade está en peligro

- Sinceramente no sé si Jade esté en peligro, creo que ella sabe como defenderse de Trina

- Sí, tal vez, pero su corazón puede salir dañado, y yo no quiero verla sufrir

- Bien, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea

- Gracias- será difícil alejar a Beck de Jade, pero debemos hacerlo, no quiero ver a Jadey sufrir de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

_**Aki está por fin el cap 4 de este fic, espero ke les haya gustado, ahora las cosas se complicarán un poco más ahora que Trina sabe sobre el juego de Beck, Tori seguirá con el plan de Cat? todo se sabra en el sig cap. ahora vienen los agradecimientos**_

_******Kiuser1 gracias por leer este fic y por tus buenas vibras**  
_

_**Hime- chan196: me alegra que continues leyendo mi fic, en serio te agradezco cada uno de tus reviews, por cierto tu historia Jori me encanta, continuala pronto**_

_**MrRex: gracias por tu apoyo con este nuevo fic, siempre cuento con tus reviews, espero una actualización pronta de tu historia =)**_

_**Mas alla de la realidad: espero ke este cap te haya gustado, no puse mucho suspenso, aun no kiero hacerte sufrir, aunke tu me haz dejado intrigada con tu ultimo cap, espero actualices ambas historias pronto, te kiero amiga y sabes ke tambien soy tu fan numero 1**_

_**lindsaywest: Vega... vaya, sigo sin tener palabras para describir nuestra amistad, en serio amiga, te iero un monton, en este cap tu amorcito Robbie tuvo más participación, te gustó el momento Cabbie? se ke tu otro amor, Jade, no salió mucho, pero queria enfocarme en Trina y Tori, y sobre los sentimientos de Vega jajaja, espero que te haya gustado, t kiero amiga y tambien espero actualizaciones tuyas. =)**_

_**bueno, nos leemos pronto =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Tori POV

Yo estaba muy nerviosa el día de hoy, no puedo llegar y decirle a Jade " Oye Jade, ¿Cómo estás?, por cierto te amo" , simplemente es una locura, no puedo creer que Cat me haya convencido para decirle lo que siento, no se si pueda hacerlo, Dios, no es tan fácil, no se que hacer.

Me levanté sin muchas ganas de mi cama, hice lo de siempre, bajé a desayunar y vi a Trina muy molesta, demasiado diría yo.

- ¿Ahora que tienes?

- Beck me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que no puede pasar por mí

- …. Dijo el porqué?

- No, pero es obvio que es por que va a ir a buscar a Jade, Tori, ella se está ganando un fuerte castigo

- Trina, ya habíamos hablado sobre eso

- Lo sé, ¿Qué harás para defender a Jadey?

- Si tengo que detenerte y golpearte lo haré Trina

- No quiero pelear contigo hermana.- Trina subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse. Decidí llamar a Cat para comentarle lo de Beck

- Tori, que pasa?

- Cat, Beck irá por Jade de nuevo

- No, yo iré por ella

- ¿Segura?

- No te preocupes, Jade no podrá intimidarme, y si me encuentro con el patán aquel, le diré que se vaya, así no habrá problemas

- No estoy muy segura de eso, pero confío en ti, nos vemos en la escuela

- Bye Tori

- Adiós Cat- Espero que el plan de la pequeña rojita funcione, no quiero ver a Jade y a Trina agarrándose a golpes, ambas son capaces de mucho y eso me asusta, no me gustaría que Jade regresara al hospital por culpa de mi hermana.

Jade POV

Me desperté gracias a un mensaje que Beck me mandó, dijo que pasaría por mí para ir a HA, se lo agradezco, siento que en algún momento de mi vida él y yo tuvimos algo o tenemos algo, no lo sé, es solo un pequeño presentimiento, me agrada ese chico, es tan guapo, cariñoso y atento.

Bajé a desayunar con mi mamá pero mi felicidad se esfumó cuando vi que ella no estaba sola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine por ti

- Beck pasará por mí

- ….

- No tienes respuesta ante eso?

- No, es solo que no me gusta hablar con la boca llena- Esa respuesta si me sorprendió, de cuando acá esa niña es así de altanera, por algo no me agrada.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos

- No voy a ir contigo, ¿No entiendes?

- No, vámonos- En ese momento llegó Beck.

- Hola nena, Cat

- Hola guapo- Cat no le contestó el saludo, supongo que ha de estar haciendo berrinche, pero en ese momento comenzó a hablar

- Beck, Jade se irá a la escuela conmigo

- En serio? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada nena?

- Porque no es verdad, yo no sabía

- Bien, ella no quiere ir contigo Cat, así que la llevaré yo

- No ibas a llevar a alguien más?- ¿De qué habla esta tonta?

- No, no llevaré a nadie más, Jade, vámonos- Subí al auto de mi lindo amigo y nos fuimos de ahí, pero pude notar una mirada preocupada por parte de la loca… ¿Qué sucede entre Beck y Cat?

- Jade?

- Dime

- Quiero preguntarte algo

- Dime

- sabes, yo se que no me conoces muy bien, pero yo a ti sí, eres una chica muy linda y guapa y..

- Ve al grano Oliver

- Me gustas

- ….

- Jade, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- Wow, apenas lo conozco y ya me está preguntando si quiero ser su novia, no se que contestarle, tal vez si hablo con Tori ella pueda aconsejarme

- Beck, eres un chico lindo, pero…

- ….

- No lo sé, dame tiempo, no te conozco bien y…

- Bien, esperaré, intentaré conquistarte- Al decir eso me besó, yo le correspondí

- Tal vez vayas por buen camino

- Eso me alegra- Dicho eso bajamos del auto y vi que Tori me miraba un poco asustada y triste, corrí hacia ella para saber que le pasaba.

- Hey Tori, ¿Qué sucede?

Tori POV

No podía creer lo que veía, ¿No se supone que Cat iba a pasar por Jade? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Simplemente no podía creerlo, pero mi sorpresa, enojo y miedo crecieron cuando vi que Beck besaba a Jade y lo peor es que ella le estaba correspondiendo el beso, sinceramente yo pensé que ella lo iba a apartar, me alegraba que Trina tuviera que ir al baño y no viera semejante escena o de lo contrario ella y Jade en este momento estarían peleando, sin embargo no pude sentir un poco de tristeza al verlos en tan profundo beso. En ese momento se acercó Jade corriendo.

- Hey Tori ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada

- ¿Segura? Te ves un poco triste

- Estoy bien

- …

- Jade?

- Sí?

- ¿Por qué estabas besándote con Beck?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué?

- Tori… acaso a ti te gusta Beck?- No, la que me gusta eres tu, pero no pienso decírtelo ahora, no puedo.

- No, solo pregunto por curiosidad

- Tori… tengo algo que decirte, necesito un consejo de mi gran amiga

- Bien, escucho

- Beck me dijo que le gustaba

- en serio?- MM que sorpresa

- Y también me pregunto si quería ser su novia

- ¿Qué?- no pude evitar gritarlo, no puede ser, en serio que Beck es un verdadero perro, idiota y patán, diablos- ¿Y qué le contestaste?

- Le dije que no lo conocía bien, que me diera tiempo, me dijo que intentará conquistarme y fue cuando me besó, Tori, estoy muy feliz, Beck es tan lindo y tierno, pero no se si pueda decirle que sí, ¿Tu que dices Tori? ¿Beck es un buen muchacho?

- ….

- Tori?

- Jade, yo creo que…

- Hola Tori

- Hola Beck, Jade, hablamos después me tengo que ir a clase- Me iba a retirar pero no pude evitar decirle algo al Patán- A y Beck..

- Sí Tori?

- Ten cuidado cuando veas a Trina, está molesta, con permiso- Me retiré, en el camino por los pasillos me encontré a Cat

- Cat ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

- Tori, no pude traer a Jade, Beck tiene mucha influencia sobre ella

- No es influencia Cat

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Jade está enamorada, se le nota, además Beck se le declaró y… - No pude evitar llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa, que hizo?

- Ellos se besaron

- Tori…

- Cat, me duele saber que ella ama a Beck, me duele saber que ella puede salir lastimada sentimentalmente por parte de ese idiota y físicamente por parte de Trina

- Ella no lo sabe cierto?

- ¿Trina? No, ella no sabe eso aún, pero muchos vieron y es cuestión de tiempo para que esa noticia llegue a sus oídos

- No vamos a dejar a Jade sola Tori, no vamos a permitir que nadie la lastime

- Eso espero Cat- Y en verdad eso espero, no creo soportar el verla frágil y herida.

Jade POV

¿Por qué Tori se veía tan extraña cuando le dije lo de Beck? Y ¿Qué fue eso que le dijo antes de irse?

- Beck

- Sí?

- ¿por qué Tori te dijo eso sobre su loca y estúpida hermana?

- Sinceramente no lo sé cariño, no tengo la menor idea

- ¿Seguro? ¿No me ocultas nada?

- completamente seguro- No sé, pero siento que algo me esconden todos. No tomé mucha importancia y me fui con él a clase, pero en ese momento la loca de la hermana de Tori apareció y comenzó a gritarnos

- ¿Qué te sucede Beckett? ¿Por qué la besaste?- Beck se paralizó, no sabía que contestar, así que yo lo hice

- Y a ti que te importa?

- Me importa mucho zorra

- ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo me dijiste?

- Zorra, porque eso es lo que eres

- En serio? Y ¿Por qué?

- Porque Beck es mi novio, y tu, pequeña resbalosa, lo besaste y eso, escúchame, eso no lo puedo permitir- ¿Qué es lo que acabo de escuchar? ¿Esa cosa es la novia de Beck? No puedo creerlo, él estaba jugando conmigo y Tori sabía y no me dijo nada, me sentía furiosa. En ese momento Trina se me fue encima, no me importó la cachetada que me dio, o el golpe en mi estomago o la patada y el golpe en mi cara, nada me importó, en ese momento llegó Tori

- Trina déjala, te lo suplico, la vas a matar

- Te lo advertí Tori, no la alejaste de él y mira las consecuencias- Después de eso se fue, Beck desapareció entre la multitud, intenté pararme pero no pude, me dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo la cara

- Deja te ayudo

- No necesito tu ayuda Vega, me engañaste, yo confié en ti y me has decepcionado

- Jade…

- Déjame, yo puedo sola- Me levanté como pude y me salí de la escuela, me sentía triste, traicionada, sabía que no podía confiar en nadie, se aprovecharon de mi estado y me lastimaron, los odio a todos, por engañarme y jugar conmigo, seguí caminando llegué a un parque y comencé a llorar.

_**Si, ya se ke me tarde mucho, si, ya se ke este no es mi mejor cap, lo siento, tuve un blokeo, pero aki traigo ya, por fin el cap 5 de esta historia, prometo que ya no voy a tardar tanto en subirlo, como sea, no sean muy duros conmigo hoy, es mi cumpleaños, asi que no me golpeen jejeje, como sea, tengo ke agradecer a: MrRex: grax por seguir la historia, tus comentarios me ayudan a seguir con mi historia =)**_

_**Patty Gillies: grax por seguir la historia, dime ahora un tema para e hagamos una nueva historia juntas, kieres Jori, Jandre, Bade, Elavan?**_

_**Hime- chan196: grax por seguir la historia, ke bueno ke te ha gustado, lei tu nuevo cap, me encanto =)**_

_**Mas alla de la realidad: ... ... me encantan tus historias, amiga siento tener ke decirte ke vas a sufrir un poco en el sig cap, no lo hago a proposito, sabes ke te kiero, y espero actualizaciones de tus fics =) te kiero amiga**_

_**Lindsaywest: ... Vega... ... mmm, t kiero mucho mucho, lamento no haber metido a Robbie en este cap, pero no t preocupes ke habra sorpresas con el en el sig cap, amiga en serio t kiero, t has convertido en unade mis mejores amigas y mira ke no nos conocemos en persona, en serio disfruto mucho hablar contigo y me encanta pelearme contigo por Liz jejeje, y tambien me gusta molestarte jajaja ok no, sabes ke lo hago jugando, no soy tan mala jjajaja**_

_**bueno, eso es todo. nos leemos pronto =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Robbie POV

Iba saliendo de Hollywood Arts, me sentía un poco cansado, hoy fue un día muy difícil para mí en la escuela, Sikowitz me dijo que no era muy buen actor, eso sin duda era muy deprimente, pero estoy dispuesto a demostrarle a todo el mundo que puedo ser capaz de mejorar mi estilo de actuación, me alegra que Cat esté conmigo y me apoye.

Iba caminando y pensando sobre eso y sobre mi cena con Cat esta noche, cuando vi a una persona llorando bajo un gran árbol en el parque cercano a la escuela, me acerqué con precaución para ver quien era y cual fue mi sorpresa al notar que era Jade la que lloraba, me quería alejar, estaba muy enojado con ella por como trataba a mi novia, pero algo en mi interior me obligó a acercarme más para poder platicar con ella.

- Jade?

- ¿Qué quieres Shapiro?

- ¿Qué tienes?- En ese momento me di cuenta de lo golpeada que estaba- Jade, ¿Qué te sucedió?

- Eso no te importa, déjame en paz, no quiero ver a nadie, todos ustedes jugaron conmigo, no fueron sinceros- Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, no sé porqué pero tuve una necesidad terrible de abrazarla, el ver a Jade West tan frágil y vulnerable no es común

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Nosotros siempre fuimos sinceros

- No es cierto!, Ustedes nunca me dijeron que Beck tenía una novia, me lo ocultaron incluso sabiendo que estaba intentando llegar a algo conmigo, pero me duele más saber que Tori sabía y no me dijo nada, ella…

- Jade, la razón por la cual Tori no te dijo nada es porque no quería que salieras lastimada, ella te quiere demasiado, dale una oportunidad para que te explique las cosas

- ¿Explicar? No tiene nada que explicar, además no quiero verla, y también estoy segura que tu boba novia también lo sabía ¿Cierto?

- No le digas así, y sí, ella sabía, y por eso pasó por ti esta mañana, para evitar alguna pelea con Trina, pero veo que eso no pudo ser, mira como te dejó, tienes que ir a un hospital a que te revisen

- Nadie le pidió que pasara por mí, además yo he sido una…

- ¿Perra?

- Cálmate Shapiro, pero si, he sido una perra con Cat, yo… lo lamento tanto, creo que tal vez deba disculparme con ella

- Sí, tal vez debas hacerlo, pero, yo creo que primero debes hablar con Tori, fue ella quien le pidió ayuda a Cat para intentar protegerte

- …

- Jade, ven conmigo, te voy a llevar con ella

- No, si la loca de su hermana me ve, intentará golpearme otra vez, y por hoy ya tuve bastante

- Me sorprende que no le dieras una paliza

- Estaba muy confundida en ese momento, pero las cosas no se van a quedar así, Trina Vega pagará por meterse conmigo

- Te ayudo a levantarte

- No es necesario, yo puedo sola- Era obvio que no podía, intentó levantarse pero volvió a caer

- Jade, no seas obstinada, te ayudo- La levanté y la acomodé en mi espalda

- ¿Qué haces? Bájame, puedo caminar

- No, no puedes, apenas y podías levantarte, te llevaré a casa de Tori

- ¿No entendiste que no puedo ir allá?

- A, es cierto, entonces la llamaré y así se pondrán de acuerdo para verse

- No quiero

- Demasiado tarde- Llamé a Tori en ese mismo momento, se que me arriesgo a un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de Jade, pero valdrá la pena si ellas logran reconciliarse, no tardó en contestar

- ¿Qué sucede Robbie?

- Estoy con Jade, creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar, así que, ¿Por qué no me dices a donde quieres que la lleve para que se vean?

- Robb, escucha, no creo que ella…

- Tori, ustedes deben hablar, solo dime el maldito lugar ¿Quieres?

- Vaya, el estar cerca de Jade te afecta

- Lo siento- Comencé a reírme

- Llévala a Nozu, en 15 minutos estaré ahí

- Bien, nos vemos mañana Tori

- Sí, no creo, mañana es sábado

- …. Nos vemos el Lunes

- Jaja, bien, bye Robbie, y gracias

- De nada, bye- Colgué y comencé a caminar con Jade en mi espalda

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- A Nozu, Tori estará allá en 15 minutos

- …

- Jade?

- Solo no hables y camina- Obedecí, no tardamos en llegar

- Listo, ahora me tengo que ir

- ¿Qué? Me vas a dejar sola con Tori?

- Sí, ustedes tienen que hablar a solas, además yo tengo una cena con Cat, así que hasta luego Jade y suerte

- Cat tiene mucha suerte

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunté con curiosidad

- Porque eres un gran chico Robbie, lo digo en serio, gracias y perdón por tratarte mal ¿Siempre lo hago, o lo hacía?

- Todo el tiempo, me asustabas mucho Jade, no te preocupes que no te guardo rencor, nos vemos después

- Adiós y dile a Cat que lo siento mucho, dile que mañana iré a verla

- Yo le digo- Diciendo esto me marché, espero que Jade y Tori arreglen esa amistad que estaba forjando y espero también que Tori algún día tenga el valor de decirle a Jade lo que realmente siente por ella.

Jade POV

No me sentía muy cómoda en aquel lugar, en primera, la gente no paraba de observarme, ¿Qué les da? ¿Nunca habían visto a una persona golpeada? Y en segunda, los asientos no eran del todo cómodos, mi cuerpo comenzaba a doler cada vez más, sobre todo mi cara, empezaba a sentirme mareada, estaba por caer de mi silla, pero unos brazos lograron detenerme

- Cielos Jade, debiste haber ido al hospital

- Lo siento, pero no tenía ganas, estaba más entretenida intentando saber el porqué mi mejor amiga me escondió ciertas cosas sobre el chico del cual me enamoré, ¿Tu no sabes por qué mi amiga hizo eso, Tori?

- Jade, lo siento, en serio, yo…

- Tu?

- Yo no quería decirte porque no quería que salieras lastimada, pero las cosas salieron peor y ahora tu me odias y estás en muy mal estado y todo es mi culpa, en serio lo siento mucho

- Yo no te odio, pero no se si pueda perdonarte tan fácilmente Tori, tu me decepcionaste

- Jade, en serio, yo quería decirte sobre el doble juego de Beck, pero…

- No querías lastimarme, si vuelvo a escuchar eso voy a golpearte

- Lo siento

- Mira Tori, estoy dispuesta a darte una segunda oportunidad, no quiero perder esta amistad contigo, me agradas Vega, pero promete que nunca más vas a lastimarme, por favor

- Te lo prometo Jade- Sonreí ante lo que dijo Tori, pero mi felicidad duro muy poco, ya comencé a marearme de nuevo

- Jade, necesitas ir a un hospital, perdiste mucha sangre con las heridas que te hizo Trina

- Estoy bien- No, no estaba bien, el mareo se intensificó, una vez más estaba por caer, pero Tori me detuvo

- No pienso hacer esto toda la noche, vámonos al hospital en este momento

- No quiero ir ahí de nuevo, por favor

- Jade

- Bien vámonos- Me levanté pero volví a caer

- Jade, ven- Me levantó y me puso en su espalda

- ¿Estás loca? No vas a aguantar todo el camino así, bájame, lo acepté en Robbie porque tiene más fuerza, pero tu…

- No soy tan débil como parezco

- Tori

- Déjame hacer esto Jade, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que pasó

- ¿Piensas repara tu error lastimándote la espalda? ¿Por qué?

- Porque te quiero Jade

- Yo también te quiero Tori

- No, tu me odiabas antes de perder la memoria, no podías ni verme en pintura, yo se que en este momento no sabes ni porqué me quieres

- Tori, yo… no sé que decir ante esto, si fui mala contigo antes, lo siento, pero el cariño que siento por ti en estos momentos es completamente sincero

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando recuperes la memoria? ¿Volveremos a pelearnos por cualquier estupidez?- ¿Por qué Vega sacó este tema a la luz? ¿No cree que soy sincera?

- Tori… te prometo que eso no va a suceder, si recupero la memoria nuestra amistad seguirá intacta

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? No lo sabes

- No, pero…

- Jade, me gustas

- ¿Qué?- Oí bien, ella dijo me gustas?- Vega…

- Es enserio Jade, me gustas demasiado, siempre fue así

- No digas más por favor, bájame, yo puedo ir al hospital por mi cuenta

- No puedes

- Bájame, por favor

- Jade

- Nos vemos después

- Jade, si te molestó lo que dije, discúlpame

- No, no me molestó, pero en este momento me siento muy confundida, lo siento, me tengo que ir

- Jade- No volteé al escuchar mi nombre, seguí caminando, no fui al hospital, fui directamente a mi casa, lo que me dijo Vega me dejó completamente confundida, por alguna razón puedo decir que a mi también me gusta, pero no se si sea amor lo que siento o agradecimiento y un gran cariño por ella, no se que hacer, hoy no ha sido mi día, la que puede ayudarme con ese problema es Cat, pero ahora no puedo hablarle, lo haré mañana tal y como le dije a Robbie que lo haría, no creo poder dormir hoy, será una larga noche y un largo fin de semana, Vega, Tori, no sé que me sucede contigo en estos momentos.

_**ya lo se, no es muy largo, pero aki esta el cap no. 6 de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, antes de pasar a los agradecimientos debo decirles que he decidido cambiar mi nombre de usuario, ahora será AK West, les agrada? diganme ke opinan, ahora sí, ke comiencen los juegos del hambre y ke la suerte este siempre de su lado... no, me ekivoke jejejej... ahora si ke comiencen los agradecimientos**_

_**MrRex: gracias por comentar siempre, eres de los mejores autores de esta pag, me encantan tus historias y espero una pronta actuaalizacion**_

_**Hime- Chan196: gracias por seguir esta historia cap por cap, tambien espero una actualizacion tuya, me tienes con intrigas =)**_

_**PattyGillies: amiga, creo que tal vez debamos hacer otra historia Elavan ¿Que te parece? gracias por seguir esta historia =)**_

_**Mas alla de la realidad: te engañé, en este cap no vas a sufrir, pero en el sig talvez si, empiezan los dramas jori jejeje, espero ke t haya gustado, t kiero amiga y lo sabes, espero actualizaciones y espero ke tu blokeo se termine pronto =)**_

_**lindsaywest: ... creo ke ya sabes todo lo ke pienso de ti y lo ke estoy dispuesta a hacer por ti, t kiero demasiado y sabes ke todo lo ke te digo es enserio =) no lo dudes, ¿que tal el cap amigaa? se ke es corto, ¿Ke tal la actitud de Robbie? ¿T e gustó? eso espero =)**_

_**bueno, sin mas por el momento les digo bye, nos leemos pronto =)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Tori POV

¿Por qué se lo dije en ese momento? No tenía porque haberlo hecho, Jade se veía tan confundida y molesta, aunque ella dijo que no lo estaba, pero estoy segura de que si lo está, rayos, me siento tan mal conmigo misma en estos momentos. Debo hablar con alguien, le hablaré a Andre, tal vez el pueda ayudarme, necesito desahogarme.

Dudé un poco antes de agarrar el teléfono y marcarle, eran las tres de la mañana y no quería despertarlo, pero mi desesperación era enorme, así que le llame, tardó un poco en contestar y cuando lo hizo se escuchaba medio dormido, eso me hizo sentir mal.

- ¿Hola?

- Andre

- Tori, son las tres de la mañana ¿Sucedió algo?

- Sí, tengo que hablarte sobre Jade

- ¿Sobre Jade? Y ¿No puede esperar a mañana? Puedo ir temprano a tu casa si quieres

- No, por favor, te necesito ahora

- Bien, iré para allá, y espero que me recibas con chocolatito belga.

- De acuerdo, te espero.- Colgué y esperé a que él llegara, mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de pensara en Jade, en sus hermosos ojos azules, en su piel tan hermosa, y es que toda ella es perfecta, pero tampoco puedo evitar pensar en su reacción, probablemente no quiera hablar conmigo otra vez. Después de algunos minutos que se me hicieron eternos llegó Andre

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Tori?

- No se que hacer, siento que eché todo a perder

- ¿De qué hablas? Perdóname, pero no te entiendo nada

- Andre, desde hace mucho tiempo yo…

- Escucho

- Yo siento algo por Jade y…

- ¿Qué? No puede ser, ¿Es por eso que me dijiste que no podía enamorarme de ella?

- No, bueno… no precisamente, simplemente no quería que tu salieras lastimado por ella, y, no te molestes conmigo, por favor

- No estoy molesto, superé eso muy rápido, ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí claro

- Ahora, dime ¿Por qué dices que la regaste?

- Hoy le dije a Jade lo que sentía

- Oh por Dios, ¿Cómo reaccionó?

- No lo sé, se veía molesta y confundida, Andre, tengo miedo

- Miedo?

- Sí, de que ella comience a rechazarme otra vez, que comience a odiarme, no quiero perderla, yo, cielos , la amo

- Vaya, deschabetada?

- Esto es serio, pero si, ¿Qué hago?

- Si ella no te busca, solo dale tiempo, no se lo vuelvas a decir, no ahora, en realidad no sabes como se siente ella, tu no te preocupes y si Jade se siente confundida, yo voy a ayudarla, para que solo piense en ti y no en el patán de Beck.- Rayos, se me había olvidado Beck, yo sé que a pesar de lo que le dijo Jade, él seguirá intentando algo, y Trina volverá a lastimarla, ¿Por qué serán tan insistentes los dos? No, la pregunta es ¿Por qué seremos así los tres?

Cielos Jade, espero que no haya arruinado tu noche y espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que te dije, no me odies.

Cat POV

La cena con Robbie fue de lo más maravillosa, él hizo todo, debo decir que es muy buen cocinero. Cenamos delicioso, una rica pasta, ensalada y todo eso a la luz de las velas, fue muy romántico, lo mejor de todo es que ahora no hubo interrupciones, pasó de todo y cuando digo eso me refiero a que pasó de todo, fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida, soy tan afortunada de tener a Robbie a mi lado.

El me comentó lo que había pasado más temprano con Jade, realmente está sufriendo mucho, eso no me agrada en lo absoluto, pero me alegra que quiera hablar conmigo, aunque la verdad no tengo nada que perdonarle, Jade siempre será mi amiga con sus defectos y virtudes y también con esa bipolaridad que la caracteriza.

Después de una gran noche, Robbie y yo nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano, quería ir a darme un baño pero unos lindos brazos me detuvieron.

- No quiero que te vayas de mi lado

- Robbie, solo voy a darme un baño

- No quiero, mejor hay que quedarnos aquí y no se que tal… besarnos?- Me dio un lindo beso en los labios

- Habrá más besos después- Dije riendo

- De acuerdo, prepararé el desayuno, no tardes en bajar

- No lo haré- Después de eso me fui directo al baño, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando el timbre sonó, traté de apurarme, se que Robbie abrirá la puerta, pero no puedo dejarlo solo con las visitas. Me vestí y bajé, quien había tocado era Jade, me sorprendió mucho verla, se veía tan cansada, triste y confundida, ¿Qué habrá pasado?

- Jade…

- Cat, lo siento tanto, fui tan tonta al tratarte de esa forma, tu eres tan linda y tierna, y yo tardé mucho en verlo, lo lamento, ahora entiendo porque hemos sido amigas desde hace tanto tiempo, en serio, lo siento

- No

- Entiendo, me voy

- No, no entendiste, no necesitas disculparte, yo te quiero Jadey y entiendo el porque te comportaste así

- Cat, eres tan linda

- Jade, tu no viniste aquí solo para disculparte, lo puedo ver

- ….

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Me siento… extraña, confundida

- ¿Por?

- Ayer hablamos Tori y yo, y…. después de algunas disculpas, ella

- Ella que? Jade

- Ella me dijo que yo le gustaba

- En serio? Wow, estoy tan feliz, y ¿tu qué le dijiste?

- No le dije nada… espera, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

- A Tori le has gustado desde hace tiempo, pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírtelo

- Pero ¿Por qué me lo dice hasta ahora?

- Jade, tu siempre fuiste muy cruel con ella

- Eso mismo me dijo Tori, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué era así con ella?

- Por Beck, tenías celos, pensabas qué ella quería con él, cuando en realidad la persona de la cual estaba enamorada eras tú

- Wow, entonces era una completa perra?

- Jadey, aun lo eres, es tu personalidad

- Me refiero a que era una perra con Tori

- Bueno, algo así, pero dime Jade, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué sientes por ella?

- No lo sé, sinceramente no sé que es lo que siento por ella, estoy tan confundida, sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar en Beck, a pesar de que me engañó y no me dijo que tenía novia, aun siento algo por él, me gusta demasiado, no sé si es por que él y yo tuvimos algo que ver y aun lo amo o… Cat, estoy mal, no se que hacer, quisiera… no sé que quiero- En esos momentos Jade comenzó a llorar, nunca la había visto así

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Eso creo, gracias Cat, me tengo que ir

- Cuídate, te quiero Jadey

- Y yo a ti Kitty Cat

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- No lo sé, siento que así te decía

- Así lo hacías, Jade, empiezo a creer que recuperarás tu memoria pronto

- Eso espero, nos vemos- Después desapareció por la puerta. Me alegro que Jade comience a recordar cosas, pero me duele el que esté tan confundida por sus sentimientos, espero que las cosas se solucionen pronto.

Jade POV

Me sentía un poco mejor después de haber hablado con Cat, pero de cierta forma no podía creer lo que me había dicho acerca de Tori, diablos, otra vez pensando en ella, no sé que fregados pasa conmigo, no quiero sentirme así, y aparte está el tema de Beck, parece que tuvimos algo y terminamos por alguna razón, ¿Habrá sido culpa mía o suya? Parce que mi corazón esta dividido entre dos personas, pero ¿A quién debo entregárselo por completo? Me siento tan confundida. Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Beck se estaba acercando a mí

- Jade

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Explicar lo que paso el viernes en la escuela con Trina

- No quiero oír tus explicaciones, ya se que eres su novio, ¿Por qué quisiste jugar conmigo?

- No es juego, Jade, yo te amo, realmente lo hago, por favor perdóname, te lo ruego

- No quiero escuchar tus ruegos Beckett- ¿Por qué le dije así?

- Beckett? Jadey por favor

- Entiende, no…- En ese momento me besó, iba a apartarlo de mí, pero en ese momento llegó Trina "La loca" Vega y nos atrapó en esa escenita

- ¿Otra vez resbalosa?

- No, él me besó, yo no quería

- No te bastó con los golpes del viernes?

- Me estás amenazando?

- Sí, tal vez

- No te tengo miedo

- Beck, no quiero que la vuelvas a ver ni a besar

- Yo no la besé, ella fue quien me buscó, nos vemos- No puedo creer lo cobarde que es este sujeto

- Mira resbalosa, hay que terminar esto de una buena vez

- ¿Qué estás esperando? Esta vez no te vas a ir sin ningún rasguño- Dicho esto me abofeteó y yo, claro, se lo regresé, así estuvimos un buen tiempo, Trina parecía cansada, ya no pegaba con tanta fuerza, su cara estaba hinchada y yo tenía la ceja y el labio abiertos y un fuerte dolor en la pierna.

- West, este será el último golpe

- ¿En serio? Apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie y dices que vas a darme el último golpe?

- Sí- sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo

- Tu está loca

- No más de lo que estás tu Jade, mira que tu guardas tijeras en tu pantalón, ¿No traes unas ahora?

- …. No

- Que pena- se aventó hacia mi, forcejeamos unos momentos hasta que sentí un terrible dolor en mi abdomen, después vi la sangre correr- Te dije que no te metieras con mi novio- Después se marchó. Quería llamar al 911 pero no tenía fuerza para buscar mi teléfono y marcar, me sentía tan débil, no podía moverme, después escuché voces

- Jade!

- …. Robbie

- Shhh, no hables, llamaré a la ambulancia- Es bueno saber que Robbie estaba pasando por aquí.

- Gracias Rob…- Después no supe de mí, otra vez, mi vida estaba en riesgo.

_**he aki el nuevo cap, espero ke les haya gustado, en fin, agradezco mucho a todos los ke han dejado reviews: MrRex: amo tu historia**_

_**Hime- chan 196: lei tu cap mas reciente me encanto, grax popr leer el mio**_

_**Mas alla de la realidad: me encanto tu cap, es bueno saber ke tu blokeo se fue =) te kiero amiga soy tu fan**_

_**PattyGillies: grax por leer amiga y aun tenemos pendiente nuestar prox historia juntas =)**_

_**lindsaywest: ... Protegida... espero leer pronto esa historia de la kual me hablaste =) te kiero in ch... sabes ke si, y sabes ke todo lo ke te digo es sincero =), espero ke no me asesines por lo ke leiste jejeje**_

_**JimmyxCindy: grax por leer mi historia**_

_**bueno, eso es todo y nos leemos pronto**_


End file.
